


Nächtliche Promenade

by gnostic_heretic



Series: Hetalia Writers Discord OTP Event [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: (s), Established Relationship, Existential Angst, Forests, Kissing at Midnight, Late at Night, M/M, Moonlight, Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth, Religious Conflict, Trans Male Character, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, spirituality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnostic_heretic/pseuds/gnostic_heretic
Summary: What I know is, no matter what alifeis to us, I can't wait to spend my life with you.





	Nächtliche Promenade

**Author's Note:**

> Written for TWO prompt events at once- it was just so fitting!  
> Transtalia server's weekly prompt Midnight Meeting was just so fitting for the HWD OTP event!  
> Prompts used: Moonlight + "I can't wait to spend my life with you"

The woods at night were a frightening place, with pale shadows dancing in the moonlight against the coarse bark of oak trees, and the scent of earth and fern filling the air— so pervasive, so tangible with every breath.  
Careful to watch his steps and to not drop his lamp, Poland proceeded outside the path that he and Lithuania usually walked on, turning at the point he had indicated.  
He wondered what this mysterious "surprise" was going to be. He wondered why, exactly, it had to be at _midnight_. He finally spotted Lithuania, leaning quietly against a tree. As if this place did not scare him at all— he waved at him with a smile.

( _Poland couldn't see his face, at all, but he somehow knew that right now Tolys was smiling._

 _Probably._ )

"So what's the big deal? Where's my surprise?"  
" _Shhh_ ", Lithuania took his hand, "you have to be quiet."

A few turns ahead the path took them to a small clearing, and Feliks' jaw dropped.  
Dozens, hundreds of fireflies flew everywhere— dancing above them, around them, between the two of them.  
"Tolys, this is gorgeous..."  
"I know, right."  
"How did you know of this place?"  
Lithuania hesitated. "I come here sometimes... in the forest. To pray."

( _Poland didn't dare ask what God he was praying to, and frankly— right now, he did not mind._ )

In the moonlight, Tolys' green eyes were almost blue, ghosts in the forest, light in the darkness.  
He looked above, far above their heads and the top of the trees, at the skies and stars where his Gods slept.

( _The freckles on his face were the only stars Feliks wanted to gaze at._ )

Feliks wished he would look at him, listen to him, just for a moment.  
He tightened the grip on his hand, and brushed up his arm against his.  
"Hey, Tolys."  
"Yes?"  
"I know that we are... you know... sometimes I think, does it even make sense, to talk about a _life_ , when our life won't end?"  
Lithuania raised an eyebrow, and this time Poland could see his confused expression very well. "What do you mean?"  
Poland tried a nonchalant shrug, but his hand was sweaty, his fingers twitching nervously.  
"You know, until death do us part? What does that mean, when we could live forever? Is there any heaven or hell waiting for us? How long will it be... _ah_ , Tolys, don't look at me like that! You're right, what am I thinking. Asking strange questions, in a strange place."  
"I don't think your questions are strange, at all."  
"What I'm saying, is... I don't know, but. What I know is, no matter what a _life_ is to us, I can't wait to spend my life with you."

Suddenly, Tolys' lips were on his— sweet Tolys, so much more skilled with gestures than he had ever been with words. His hand lingered smoothly on the dip of Poland's neck, on the soft curve of his jawline and his plump, flushed cheeks.

( _His other hand was shaking, though, tentatively exploring his chest for more._

 _And Poland, as much as he tried to ignore it, couldn't help but give in to his touch._ )

As soon as their lips parted, Tolys stuttered something in Feliks' ear, a faint whisper that made his face burn like embers.

The fireflies still swirled around them, elegantly in circles, and if he tried, in a moment like this Poland could believe in magic and myths— the world of faes and nymphs opened in front of his eyes, Elysium was right there to reach.

Maybe Nations, immortals, could only look for their own Heaven on Earth.

What a hassle, what a punishment from the Heavenly Father!  
To never reach him, never rest, to do all the work by themselves...

And yet as Tolys' touch obfuscated anything else around them, the fireflies, the stars, the scent of earth and fern— all that mattered was _him_ , all he could see and smell and taste and _feel_ was _him_ , as the world faded around the two of them, Poland was happy to have found his personal piece of Heaven.

 

 _Pulvis et umbra sumus_ , _we are but dust and shadow._

_Until death do us part._


End file.
